The Hunt for Daria Morgendorffer
by wildgoose
Summary: Daria is forced to cope with the elements when the plane she is traveling on goes down in the mou


Disclaimer: Daria and all related characters are the property of MTV 

The Hunt for Daria Morgendorffer By Steve Mitchell 

(It's eighth period and Daria and Jane are stuck in Mr. O'neil's English class. The day is brutally cold and the central heat in the school is out. There are electric heaters in each of the classrooms but the students still can't seem to keep their teeth from chattering) 

(Mr. O'neil is busy reviewing some lesson he had taught earlier in the week ) 

O'neil: So you see, if you take a closer look at Hawthorn. You can see that from an odd sort of angle that his writings are...(keeps on talking) 

Jane: (rubbing her arms) If it gets any colder in here I think my eye's are going to freeze. 

Daria: (turns to Jane) At least you don't have to wear glasses. I think the frames have already stuck to my nose. I'm afraid to take them off for fear of taking my nose with it. 

(Ms Li comes over the PA system) 

Li: (in the background) Damn furnace, I knew should have sent the gas bill in earlier. (Realizes that the mic is on) Oh..uh..Will Daria Morgendorffer please come to the office. 

Jane: (as Daria prepares to leave for the office) So what do you suppose they want you for THIS time? 

Daria: Who knows, I'm probably not bringing enough honor to (imitates Ms. Li) LAWWNDALE HIGH or something. It can't be serious though, she's been calling students down to the office all day long. 

Jane: Well, after your done telling the furer what she can do with herself then I guess I'll meet you at your locker. 

Daria: Why my locker? 

Jane: Because it too freaking COLD to wait by your car as usual. 

Daria: All right then, My locker it is. (Daria exits the classroom and heads down the hall way to the school's office) 

(Cut to Ms. Li's office as Daria enters into the room) 

Daria: You wanted to see me? 

Li: Ah, Ms. Morgendorffer, have a seat. I'd just like to be the first to inform you that you and three other students have been selected to represent this school in a creative writing competition next week in Vermont. I know that with your writing talents you will no doubt bring glory... and honor to the school. 

(Show a deadpan expression on Daria's face as she prepares to answer) 

(Cut to Jane and Daria inside Daria's car while driving to Daria's house) 

Jane: (rubs her hands together) Thank god for car heaters. (Turns to Daria) So Ms. Li told you that you've been selected to go to Vermont to represent the school in a creative writing competition? Did she threaten to make this voluntary act mandatory? 

Daria: Yes, she did. 

Jane: Okay, so don't keep me in suspense. What did you tell her? 

Daria: I told her no. 

Jane: No? That's it? That's all you came up with? No witty sarcasm, no telling her off? 

Daria: Nope. 

Jane: What happened to the Daria Morgendorffer I KNEW? 

Daria: She's still here. Besides, I didn't have to SAY anything. I made sure my feelings on the situation were made relatively clear. 

Jane: OOH! I think I'm going to like this, do tell me what you've done to her. 

Daria: I filled her gas tank with water. She won't get two feet out of the parking lot. Especially after it freezes. 

Jane: Oh you DO have a mean streak don't you. 

Daria: Especially when our own principle misplaces the money for the heating bill causing us to freeze our genitals off. 

Jane: Don't worry, you can get Trent to warm them up later. (Daria hits the button to roll down the power window on Jane's side causing her to be hit square in the face with ice cold air.)AAAHH!! All right, all right, I take it back. 

(Daria rolls the window back up) 

Daria: Whoops, There goes my mean streak again. 

Jane: (leaning toward the heater to warm herself back up) Yea, with a vengeance. 

(Show Daria driving with a Mona Lisa smile on her face) 

(Cut to Daria and Jane entering the front Door of Daria's house to see Quinn and Helen standing in the living room) 

Quinn: Guess what Daria, I've been selected to represent the school at a creative writing competition in Vermont. 

Daria: (surprised) What? How did YOU end up getting selected for that? 

Quinn: Remember the poem I wrote that Mr O'neil liked so much. Well, he thinks I would do especially well if I were to use my writings competitively. 

Daria: (turns to Jane) I think I'm going to be sick 

Jane: Well don't look at me, aim at her. (Points to Quinn) 

Daria: Not THAT kind of sick. 

Quinn: I'm going upstairs to use the phone. God, Sandi will be so jealous. I'll bet she tries to make me feel insecure or something. Thanks for dropping me the inside line on her motives Daria.(Runs up the stairs) 

Daria: (turns to Jane) I could kick myself for that. 

Jane: Since when are you interested in saving your sister from the other fashion fiends. 

Daria: I'm not but I got sick of the fashion club trying to manipulate what little mind she has. 

Jane: Maybe you could... (she is cut of by Helen) 

Helen: Daria, weren't you selected also? 

Jane: (tone of impending doom in her voice) Uh oh... 

Daria: What? 

Helen: Ms. Li called today and told me that you had been selected to go but you turned it down. 

Daria: Oh THAT. I just don't think that using my writing to benefit Ms. Li is a noble enough effort for my creative talents to be wasted on. 

Helen: Daria, Why must you always resist on these matters. You have an excellent chance to broaden your horizons. Take it from me Daria, you're going. And I'm not going to argue with you on this one either. 

Daria: (frowns) I see. (Turns to Jane) Jane would you give us a moment. 

Jane: Sure. I'll be in the kitchen raiding your fridge. (Exits into the kitchen) 

Daria: Okay, it's obvious that you want me to go for a reason other than broadening my horizons. If my guess is correct, you also want me to keep an eye on Quinn for you because you don't trust her to be by herself ANYWHERE. AM I correct? 

Helen: That's ONE of the reasons. But I Do want you to broaden your horizons as long as you have the opportunity to do so. Besides, this might be a chance for Quinn to accomplish something tangible and I want you to make sure she doesn't do anything to foul it up. 

Daria: (sighs) Okay then, Unless you want to end up dragging me there personally I suggest that you cut a deal. And you KNOW how much I don't want to go so it won't come cheap. 

Helen: Daria MUST we do this every time? 

Daria: I'm fully prepared to resist regardless of punishment. How about you? 

Helen: (sighs) All right. Terms? 

Daria: I'll need spending money, you can't expect me to spend the whole time in my hotel room. 

Helen: (narrows her eyes) How much? 

Daria: Two and a half. 

Helen: (pinches her sinuses) Going for the gold are we? 

Daria: No. As much as I'd like to, I really don't want your credit cards. 

Helen: (Face brightens) All right, Done. 

Daria: I also want my own cell phone, You can't expect me to spend a week cooped up with Quinn without being able to talk to my best and only friend. 

Helen: Daria, The hotel will HAVE a phone. 

Daria: Are You forgetting who I will be traveling with? If everyone else on the planet stopped using the phone MCI would still be able to stay in business just because of HER. 

Helen: (seeing no escape in sight) Alright, I guess that sounds reasonable. Anything else? 

Daria: I don't suppose I could get you to lay off the next time something involving extra curricular activities comes up. 

Helen: Don't push your luck sweetie.(Daria smirks) 

(Cut to Daria's room) 

Jane: So she caved in huh? 

Daria: With a quickness. 

Jane: Getting soft is she?(beat) So is this really enough compensation for being stuck with Quinn in Vermont for a week? 

Daria: No, but I don't think my mom would have bent much more before she just decided to give me nothing and confine me to my room until the day I get married. And that could stand to be a DAMNED long time. 

Jane: (smirks) At least you got some cash and a cell phone out of it. 

Daria: Yea, I'll need the phone. Quinn will have the phone at the hotel tied up until the moment we leave. 

Jane: Which for you should be as fast as inhumanly possible. 

Daria: I'll be working on a plan to get out of THERE before I even leave HERE. 

Jane: I see. So when Do you depart THIS hell for the next one. 

Daria: Unfortunately as soon as this Friday. Naturally Quinn is behaving exactly the opposite of me. She can't wait to leave, she's spent the past four hours picking out outfits for each and every boy she might encounter. 

Jane: She's rather full of herself isn't she? 

Daria: As usual. 

Jane: So what clothes are YOU planning to wear? 

Daria: (Daria gets up and walks to her closet and then opens it wide to allow Jane to view her entire wardrobe. There are only two sets of clothing, a formal set used for funerals and the black t- shirt and jeans she wore to alternapalooza) Not exactly the widest of selections here. I guess I'll go with the jeans and shirt. 

Jane: Good call. But hey, if all else fails and you can't go comfortable, then go naked. 

Daria: (scowls) Right Jane, and after that I'll remember to bend over and smile at you. 

Jane: Careful, you don't want to give me any ideas for a painting I can show Trent. 

(Show a pillow hitting Jane in the face....hard!) 

(Cut to The Lawndale Regional Airport for small aircraft early that Friday) 

(The weather is still extremely cold and windy) 

(Jane and Daria are pulling up in Jane's Monte Carlo. A small single engine charter jet is sitting on the runway as the luggage of the other students is being loaded onto the plane.) 

Jane: Wow, I can't believe Ms. Li of all people actually chartered a plane. And a decent one at that. 

Daria: She had to. The PTA along with various other parents began voicing their concerns about Travel safety and accommodations. I heard they even threatened to have her Job if she didn't comply. 

Jane: Ms. Li got shafted in public AND ended up having to shell out big bucks for a plane? And I wasn't there to see it? Dammit, first the animal mauling's at the mall and now this. I'm missing out on all of life's greatest moments. 

Daria: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll end up getting mauled by animals at some point in your life. If not before you graduate then definitely after. 

Jane: Thanks Daria, I can always count on you for moral support. (Sighs) Okay then, lets get you loaded up. (Gets out of the car and grabs Daria's single and only suitcase from the trunk) I've got this, Wouldn't want you to injure your writing hand. 

Daria: That's generous of you Jane, however I DO possess TWO hands. One of which I intend not to write with. 

Jane: Okay, so maybe I just want a reason to walk you to the plane. Certainly THAT'S permitted. 

Daria: Aw, you miss me already. 

Jane: Well, it's not like I'm going to have anybody else to talk to while your gone. 

Daria: What about Trent? 

Jane: Give me a break Daria. He's asleep about three Quarters of his existence. 

Daria: So THAT'S why he seems to age so slowly. 

Jane: ( chuckles) Yea, I guess I'll have to take some tips from him when I get into my forties. 

(Jane and Daria walk up tot the plane to drop Daria's suitcase off when they happen to bump into Ms. Li who is helping to check in luggage.) 

Li: AH, Ms. Morgendorffer. I'm glad to see that you've reconsidered attending this little competition with us. I've no doubt that your work will be a momentous accomplishment that will bring honor to the school. 

Daria: (feeling uneasy) Uh...yea. we'll just go over here until it's time to board the plane. Ok Bye now. (Daria and Jane walk off to the airport lounge) (to Jane) Is it me or was Ms. Li actually trying to kiss my ass? 

Jane: You couldn't tell either huh? Ah, she probably knows that you're the schools only hope to winning this thing so she figures it wouldn't be a good idea to get on your bad side at this particular moment. 

Daria:(Raises an eyebrow) Do you actually believe that? 

Jane: About Ms. Li trying to stay on your good side? No, but I couldn't come up with a more plausible explanation at the moment so I just went with That. 

Daria: (looks out the lounge window for a moment and looks thoughtful) Weather doesn't look to accommodating does it. 

Jane: (looks at her for a moment) Penny for your thoughts? 

Daria: Your forgetting inflation again. 

Jane: Oh yes, CAN'T forget inflation. (Pulls out a twenty) How about now? 

Daria: That works. (Takes her glasses off and cleans them with her sleeve) I Just couldn't help but get this bad feeling about all of this. Eh...maybe it's just the fact that I'm flying with Quinn. 

Jane: Or is it? You've been flying before Daria, It's no big deal. (See "Apache Summer") 

Daria: You know me better than I thought. Anyway, that was in fair conditions. There'll probably be a lot more turbulence this time. 

Jane: I doubt it could be worse than pulling eight G maneuvers in an attack chopper but if it makes you feel any better. (Pulls some Dramamine tablets out of her pocket and hands them to Daria) Take one of these if you really need to. 

Daria: (dryly) Gee Jane, how thoughtful of you to offer me sedatives. 

Jane: They're not for you, They're to knock Quinn out once she get's airborne and turns into a mental case. Or if she just starts running off at the mouth. Which ever comes first. (Daria just smirks) 

Daria: Well it looks like we're boarding. Make sure your waiting here for me once I get back. I want to get away from this hell ASAP. 

Jane: (places a hand on Daria's shoulder) May the force be with you young Jedi. 

Daria: (as she turns to walk toward the plane) Later Friend. 

Jane: Later. 

(Jane stays at the window until Daria's plane taxi's to the runway and Takes off, Then reluctantly leaves for her car) 

(Cut to inside the plane after it becomes air born) 

( Quinn has already singled out a guy on the opposite side of the plane Daria is on and has proceeded to talk his ear off) 

(Ms. Li is busy handing out leaflets detailing the hotel they will stay at and the schedule that they must strictly adhere to. Daria who is in the window seat toward the rear of the plane looks at the leaflets as they are handed to her) 

Daria: Great, we're pretty much bound to the hotel when we're not busy writing. (To Daria's surprise a sympathetic response comes from a young man approximately Daria's age who is sitting in the seat next to her.) 

Allen: Yea, sucks doesn't it. 

Daria: (turns her head to look at the guy) Excuse me? 

Allen: It sucks. The fact that we'll be stuck in our rooms for the entire weekend that is. 

Daria: Um, Yea...uh.. 

Allen: Oh sorry, The names Allen Loukakis. And whom should I presume you to be? 

Daria: It's not Sherlock Holmes that's for sure. 

Allen: (chuckles) I take it you wish to remain a lovely lady of mystery to everyone but yourself? 

Daria: (blushes) Uh...no, um....Ah hell, My own remarks backfired on me. 

Allen: It's cool. I've been known to stick my foot in my mouth a few times. I've found a little salt and pepper makes it a little easier to chew. 

Daria; (laughs) I guess it would. My Names Daria Morgendorffer. 

Allen: Hmm...Morgendorffer, Sounds like you've got a little German background in you. 

Daria: Nowhere recent enough to track at least. 

Allen: (looks over at Quinn who is still gabbing away) Does she ever stop to breath? 

Daria: If she does, None of the oxygen has ever gotten to her brain. That's my sister. 

Allen: Let me guess, She won't even admit it outside of the house. Right? 

Daria: Sometimes not even while IN the house. (Smirks) You seem to be a good judge of character...so far. 

Allen: Let's just say I know the type. 

Daria: (yawns) Oh, sorry. I woke up a lot earlier than I'm used to this morning. 

Allen: No problem. It's going to be a few hours anyway so why don't you catch a few Z's. That way when you wake up it'll seem like we're getting out of here a lot quicker. 

Daria: I guess. (Takes her glasses off and puts them in her Jacket pocket. She closes her eye's and quickly nods off) 

(Daria awakens in what seems to her to be a matter of minutes but actually an hour and forty five minutes has passed. She notices that The plane is shuttering heavily as if encountering heavy turbulence.) 

Daria: What the hell is going on? 

Allen: (as he is quickly fastening his seat belt then lunges over to Daria and secures her belt) Sit tight and hold on! 

Daria: Did we fly into a storm or something? (Looks over to see Quinn with her face buried in her lap.) (Look of uncertainty come over her face) Hey, What the hell is going on? 

Allen: We sucked a couple of birds into our left engine intake and it looks like it's fouled up pretty bad! The pilots trying to keep us in the air but we're still losing altitude. 

Daria: (face goes pale) Oh my god! 

Allen: Hey if your going to pray, put in a good word for me. 

Daria: I've never really been religious. 

Allen: Yea well, now's a good time to start. Figures this has to happen over the mountains right? 

Daria: (looks out the window) Shit! We're getting kind of low here. 

Allen: At least we're still in the air. (Suddenly a loud groan is heard as the engine flames out) 

Daria: Damn, now what!? 

Allen: It's a guess but I'd say we just lost the engine. Get ready because this is really going to suck. 

Daria: Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you! 

Allen: Like I said, A foot in the mouth tastes better with salt and pepper. Now put your head down or it's going to get imbedded in the front of the next seat! 

( The next sounds that follow are the planes fuselage setting down in the snow and sliding out. A few of the seats come loose from the floor and slide violently toward the front of the plane along with the passengers in them. Several minutes After the plane comes to a complete rest some of the people begin to move again) 

Daria: (achy, She sits back up straight. A small amount of blood has run down the side of her face where a loose piece of luggage hit her) I can't believe it, we're still here! 

Allen: We are, I'm not so sure about everybody else though. (Unfastens his belt and gets up from his seat. Daria does the same thing) Daria you check on the people still in their seats. I'll go see who got thrown to the front of the plane. 

Daria: (looks uneasily at the one person who is still in his seat) I guess so (she moves to check him out) 

Allen: (Moves to the front of the plane. Immediately he finds Quinn pinned by her seat) Daria, how's your guy? 

Daria: He's a little out of it but he's still here. 

Allen: That's great. Listen, I found your sister but she's pinned . I need your help. 

Daria: (comes to the front of the plane and see's Quinn underneath the airplane chair groaning) QUINN!! 

Quinn: (Groggy) Oh god, get this thing off of me. 

(Daria and Allen both grab the chair and manage to pull it off of her) 

Quinn: OW!! God, I think my leg is broken! 

Allen: Hey, at least your alive. Try not to move, I'm going to check on the others. (Allen walks over to where Ms. Li has also been pinned under an assortment of luggage and plane equipment. He pulls the stuff off of her and places his fingers on her jugular to check for a pulse. After a moment he looks at Daria and slowly shakes his head no) 

Daria: (slowly) I don't believe this. 

Allen: I'll be right back. (He opens the door to the cockpit and is immediately hit with a blast of cold air. During the crash the co-pilot was thrown forward into the front windshield and broke his neck. The pilot buried his head into the instrument panel on impact. Death was obviously instant.)(Allen closes the door as he retreats back into the passenger area of the plane.) Looks like it's just the four of us. 

Daria: Is there any way we can call for help? 

Allen: I don't think so, The pilot took out the radio with his head. 

Quinn: (winces in pain) What's THAT mean? 

Daria: To put it in words YOU would understand, we're screwed. 

Quinn: GOD Daria, I'm not THAT easy. I didn't even have time to get to know him. 

Daria: (pinching her sinuses) No you moron. We're stuck in the middle of the mountains, In the middle of winter. It's cold as hell out, Half of the people on this plane are dead, and we have no way of getting out of here. (Raising her voice) DOES THAT SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!! 

Allen: Whoa Daria, Take it easy. Yelling won't solve anything. 

Daria: No, but it does make me feel better. 

Allen: (looks over to the guy still in his seat) Yo buddy, How are you holding up? 

Guy: I'll live, I've just got a few bumps. 

Allen: (walks over to him and helps him up) What's your name? 

Guy: Wind 

Daria: (suspiciously) Your last name wouldn't happen to be Lane would it? 

Wind: No, it's Chiquote`. Why? 

Daria: (shrugs) Just curious. 

(Cut to Casa Lane the next morning ) 

(Jane is in her room painting a picture of Daria as the sphinx flipping off onlookers as the tv blares an episode of sick sad world in the background) 

Jane:(smirks) I bet I'll get an ear full when Daria see's this one. (She continues on the painting until sick Sad World is interrupted by a news special bulletin.) 

News: This is The Lawndale News Network with special bulletin. (Picture of the charter jet comes up behind the newsman) Yesterday afternoon a local charter jet went down somewhere over the Smokey Mountain range while on it's way to Vermont. I've been told that the jet did attempt to signal for help but the transmission was cut off before coordinates could be sent. It has also been reported that this jet was carrying students from Lawndale's own highschool. A search and rescue mission has begun involving Coast Guard aircraft and army reserve aircraft, however given intense fog over the range and nasty weather conditions... hopes are not as high as they could be at this moment. More to follow as information comes in. (SSW comes back on the tube) 

Jane: (jaw drops to the floor) TRENT GET THE HELL UP HERE NOW!!! 

Trent: (comes up from the basement and into Jane's room) Geez Janie, I'm trying to practice. Now what is it? 

Jane: (tear runs down Jane's cheek) Daria's plane crashed. 

Trent: (Face turns unnaturally pale) What?? 

Jane: The plane Daria took to go to Vermont...It crashed in the mountains. 

Trent: (slowly sits down as the realization of what has happened hits him) Oh....Oh...My god! 

Jane: I've got to tell the Morgendorffers. (Picks up the phone and dials Daria's house) 

Helen: Hello? Yes this is she. Turn on the news? Why? Don't yell at me! (Goes over to the tv and turns on CNN. She falls slowly into her seat As the details of what has happened come through the tv set) (yells at the top of her lungs) JAKE!! (she hangs up the phone) 

Jane: (hangs up her end of the line) Well, she knows. What do we do now? 

Trent: There isn't much we can do. We'll have to let the professionals do their job while we wait. 

Jane: God, I can't believe I have to just sit here and wait while my friend may be dead or dying out in the middle of nowhere. 

Trent: I don't want to do it either but we don't have much of a choice. 

Jane: (leans over to Trent and Trent holds her in a comforting manner) God I don't think I can take this 

Trent: She's all right Jane. She's strong and she'll come out of this alive. Mark my words, she'll get through this. 

(Cut to the plane) 

(Twilight has fallen over the mountains, it is cold outside and windy enough to blow around loose snow and create a whiteout) 

(it is now Dark in the plane so the only light available is provided by two large flashlights that we're found in the cockpit earlier. Allen and Daria have managed to improvise a splint for Quinn's leg and move her to a chair that's still bolted to the floor. Wind is busy searching the plane for whatever else they can use) 

Wind: (as he comes back up to the front of the plane) Check it out, I found a flare gun. 

Allen: Any flares? 

Wind: Just two. 

Allen: Well, It's better than nothing I guess. 

Daria: Did you manage to find anything else? 

Wind: Some pillows and some emergency blankets. 

Daria: I don't suppose you found anything in the food department. 

Wind: Some of those little peanut packets and a bunch of snickers bars that we're in Ms. Li's suitcases. 

Allen: Any water? 

Wind: I found about four one and a half liter bottles of spring water in Quinn's suitcase. 

Quinn: (tries to get up) OWW!! (sits back down) Those are mine. Do you actually think I would drink tap water. Who knows what's in that stuff. Can you imagine what mineral deposits will do to your skin? 

Wind: Yea, well now they're every bodies. We'd like to stay alive to you know. 

Daria: Great, if we don't freeze to death first then we'll either starve to death or die of dehydration. 

Allen: Don't be so sure. You ever see that movie "Alive"? 

Daria: (frowns) Don't you even THINK about it. 

Allen: Relax Daria, I'm just pulling you're chain. 

Daria: This is hardly the time. 

Allen: (shrugs) We've got to make light of the situation somehow. (Beat) So how did you sleep this morning? 

Daria: (her breath can be seen as she speaks) I didn't. It was to cold to get to sleep. 

Allen: You too huh? 

Daria: Yea. I don't know how Quinn was able to do it. 

Quinn: (from her seat) I pictured myself all warm and cozy in my own bed. 

Daria: With Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie slobbering all over you while bringing you sodas no doubt. 

Quinn: How did you know? 

Daria: (sarcastic) I'm psychic 

Quinn: Really! Wow, so you could like tell me what the answers on the next test will be and stuff. 

Daria: (shakes her head) Quinn, just... shut up. 

Wind: I don't know Daria, If she keeps talking she might heat the plane. 

Quinn: HEY! 

Daria: The sad part is there actually might be some truth in that. (Allen chuckles) 

Wind: So does anybody know where we are? 

Allen: (looks out one of the windows) It's a guess but I'd say we're ...Whoa, take a look at this. 

Daria: What? (Walks over to the same window) Damn! It looks like the whole wing was ripped off. 

Wind: Hmm...well that's great and all, but I'd still like to know where we are? 

Allen: Somewhere in the smokey mountains. That's all I know. 

Quinn: (shivers) God, It's cold in here. (Wind Places one of the blankets over her) 

Wind: Not as cold as it probably is out there. 

Allen: It'll probably get a lot colder as the night goes on. 

Daria: Speaking of which, does anybody know if that door will open so we can get outside to fire one of those flares if we need to? 

Allen: Do you really want me to try and open it as cold as it is out there? 

Wind and Quinn: NO! 

Quinn: It's to cold in here as it is. (shivers heavily then winces from moving her leg) OW! God, don't we have any aspirin around here. 

Daria: (dryly) Sorry Quinn, Nobody expected to be stranded in the middle of nowhere so you'll have to do without. Wait, I've got some Dramamine. 

Wind: No good, that's for motion sickness not pain. 

Daria: (Places it back in her pocket.) There goes that. 

Allen: Anyway, getting back to the subject at hand. If we can't get through the door than we can get out through the cockpit windshield! 

Quinn: EWW!! But those dead people are in there. 

Allen: (rolls his eyes) We'll deal with that problem when we come to it. 

Daria: Um...all right. So...Does anybody know what we can do in the mean time? 

Allen: You mean besides attempting to stay warm? Oh that IS going to be a tough one. I suggest we all share body heat. 

Quinn: EWW! I don't even know you. 

Daria: For god's sake, He's talking about sitting together in groups of two or more with blankets wrapped around us to conserve heat. 

Quinn: Oh, well that's okay. 

Allen: (looks at Daria) And you have to deal with this every day? I'd take my hat off to you if I had one. (Thinks for a moment) alright, We're going to be here for a while so Everybody might as well get to know one another. 

Wind: Meaning what? 

Quinn: Oh wait, I know this game. This is the one where everybody tries to guess stuff about the other people. 

Wind: Are you sure your not talking about truth or Dare? 

Quinn: NO, silly. You guess stuff about the other people in the group and if you get it wrong you have to give up something. 

Daria: Let me guess, your talking about a cross between Truth or Dare and strip poker aren't you? 

Quinn: Sort of but you always make sure you give up the little stuff first. 

Allen: (scratches his chin) Thank god your not my sister. I'd have planted my foot in your ass along time ago. 

Quinn: (attempts to move her leg) OWW!! GOD, You know it's thinking like that is what keeps you people from associating with the popular crowd. 

Daria: Sounds like our evil plan is working. 

Allen: Now, Is that the one where we destroy all of the popular cliques by spreading our unpopular ideas resulting in attrition, Or the one where we just take over the world and simply use people like her as meaningless servants? I can never remember. 

Daria: (smirks) I'll have to get back to you on that. (Shivers) Hand me one of those blankets will you? 

Allen: (hands her the blanket) There you go kookla. 

Daria: (raises an eyebrow) Excuse me? 

Allen: (looks the other way) Nothing. (Clears his throat) Okay, I guess I'll go first. The names Allen Loukakis, age 17, Moved to town about a year ago, I have managed to avoid just about everybody ever since I moved here and I've had a pretty good time annoying the fashion club while doing it too. Apparently this girl Tiffany has been sending me love notes left and right and I haven't acknowledges a single one which seems to be driving her insane. (Beat) Okay Daria, Your next. 

Daria: (looks at Allen) I WILL get you for this. 

Allen: Sounds like something you'd say to someone you like. 

Daria: (surprised) Excuse me? 

Allen: I mean a good friend. What did you think I meant? 

Daria: (blushes for even thinking it) Oh..uh..nothing. (coughs) I'm Daria Morgendorffer, Age 17, Moved to town about two years ago, I avoid ALMOST everybody, Nobody has ever sent me a love note...EVER. 

Allen: Such a shame. Wind, Your up. 

Wind: The name's Wind Chiquote`, Age 18, Moved to town about four years ago, I'm a Native American, specifically Navajo. As long as I have the wind in my face and the sky as my friend, no clique may bring me down. 

Daria: Well, THAT was original. 

Allen: Okay that just leave's Quinn so everybody sit tight. There's no telling how long she's been saving this one up. 

Quinn: Hey, Do I bust on you like that? 

Allen: You can't, That's why. Oh, And by the way, We already know Daria's your sister so don't bother calling her your cousin. 

Daria: (looks at Allen) Is it me or do you like defending me for some reason? 

Allen: Maybe. 

Daria: (raises an eyebrow) Uh huh. 

Quinn: Okay, I'm Quinn Morgendorffer and I'm sixteen, I love being attractive and popular and dating guys, especially if the guy is really cute and likes to take me expensive restaurants and stuff. Oh and If the guy is like, really nice to me.... 

Allen: (leans over and whispers to Daria) Your sister uses up guys like toilet paper doesn't she? 

Daria: Yea, sad isn't it. 

Allen: Maybe, but perhaps not for long. 

Daria: (smirks at Allen) You have my attention. Proceed 

Allen: (points at Quinn) I think she likes wind. 

Daria: (rolls her eyes) What else is new? 

Allen: AH, but the trick is I know this guy, we're from the same home town. He won't give her the attention she want's until she starts being sincere and open. 

Daria: Sounds like Quinn's going to be lonely for a while. 

Allen: Again, don't be so sure. He has ways of breaking the toilet paper habit. For some reason that little tactic seems to drive many women nuts because they hate not having attention paid to them. Those who are genuinely interested of coarse (Daria raises an eyebrow in interest but quickly perks her head up) 

Daria: (the faint sound of a multi engine turbo prop is heard in the distance) Do you hear...(she is cut off by Allen) 

Allen: I hear it, sounds like a P3 Orion. Wind and I will see if we can muscle the door, you get the flare gun. (Daria runs to the front of the plane and grabs the gun. Allen successfully manages to open the door and Daria and Allen both move out of the plane into a whiteout of wind blown snow) 

(The blowing snow causes the two of them to lose sight of each other moments after stepping out of the plane) Daria: (yelling to be heard above the wind) This snow is blinding, Allen where are you. 

Allen: (yelling) Close, The plane won't be over us for long. Point straight up and fire. Close your eyes when you do or the flare will blind you. 

Daria: (fires) (The flash from the gun blinds her and she falls backward into a snow drift. The flare ascends into the dense fog above) Ahh..I can't see. 

Allen: Dammit Daria, I told you not to look at it. Now Keep talking so I can find you. 

Daria:(wind whistles loudly past the plane fuselage making it hard for Daria to even hear herself) (grunts) It's cold as hell out here, I can't feel my face anymore! 

(Allen stumbles up and trips over Daria) 

Allen: Oof. Well I found you. 

Daria: Great, Now if you can find a way back inside that'll be a real treat. 

Allen: Are you never happy? (yells) Wind, Where's the damn plane. 

Wind: (yells out the plane door) Where it was when you left it. 

Allen: (to Daria) When we get back remind me to smack him upside the head. (Yells to wind) Just keep talking. (Helps Daria up and they mange to find their way back inside) (Wind Quickly shuts the door) 

Quinn: Close the door the door tight, It's freezing in here. 

Wind: (walks past her) You'll live. What did you do Daria fall down or something? Your covered in snow. 

Daria: Or something. (Sits down and shivers violently) 

Allen: (brushes the snow off of her) Your clothes are soaked, We've got to get you warmed up before you get pneumonia. 

Daria: (through chattering teeth) Do you think anyone saw us? 

Allen: It's doubtful, we could barely see each other out there Daria. 

Daria: (Still shivering) Damn! 

(Allen gets up and grabs several of the blankets they've been using for the past day and a half) 

Allen: Your clothes are soaked Daria. Do you have anything dry to change into? 

Daria: A skirt and a t-shirt. 

Allen: Well that's not going to keep you warm is it. (Thinks for a moment) Alright, lose what you've got and roll yourself up in these blankets. 

Daria: (embarrassed) Excuse me!! 

Allen: Turn yourself into a human burrito or your going to freeze to death. What part of that do you fail to understand? 

Daria: I understand fine but... 

Allen: It's a modesty thing right? Forgive me for being blunt but your wearing underwear right? 

Daria: (scowls) Of coarse. 

Allen: And to add to that it's dark as hell in here so what am I going to see? (Looks at Daria for a moment) oh all right (he turns around until Daria grabs the first blanket and wraps herself in it. Then he turns to face her and proceeds to wrap her up in the rest of the blankets) Feel better? 

Daria: (nods yes) I can't walk very well like this though. 

Allen: No problem. (He picks her up and carries her to a seat up front and places her in it then he sits down next to her) Snug as a bug... 

Daria: Oh shut up. 

Quinn: (to wind) Hey, how come you don't do that for me. 

Wind: (looks her straight in the eyes) Because you didn't go outside and get soaked, and your leg is broken so you can't just get up and roll yourself up in a blanket. (Taps her leg with his finger) 

Quinn: OW! What did you do that for? 

Wind: Just proving my point . However if it makes you feel better I will use MY blanket to cover you up better. Takes the blanket he has around himself and covers Quinn with it. 

Daria: What is it with that guy, your almost set to think he's a jerk and then he goes and does something selfless. 

Allen: It's his way. (Winks at Daria) Watch and learn. 

(cut to Fifteen minutes later) 

Quinn: Wind, aren't you cold? 

Wind: I'm used to the elements. It's no big deal. 

(Quinn is silent for a moment) 

Quinn: I don't want to be alone right now. Can you keep me company? 

Wind: Your scared 

Quinn: I'm afraid we won't get out of here. 

Wind: (sits down next to her) My grand father once told me, the mind is a powerful tool. Never be afraid to use it to make a dark situation seem bright. 

Quinn: Wow, That's deep. What does it mean. 

Wind: Use your imagination as a means of escape for the moment. 

Quinn: (tosses part of her blanket over him and he pulls it over himself as she leans up against him) Do you mind if I feel like talking? 

Wind: Feel free. The ears of the wolf hear all. 

Quinn: You're a weird guy Wind. Real weird. 

Wind: Why thank you Quinn, coming from you that means a lot. 

Quinn: I don't know why I need to be so popular. It's like a sort of disguise to shield me from everybody. Daria has her sarcasm and I have to put on a facade. It's so weird... (Quinn keeps pouring her heart out as Wind listens) 

Daria: (to Allen) I have to admit, he's good. 

Allen: That he is. Care to do the same? 

Daria: You want me to pour my heart out? 

Allen: Well, not in the same context. Just speak your mind, That's what you do best isn't it? 

Daria: This is just to give us both something to do until we fall asleep isn't it? 

Allen: Bingo! 

Daria: Fine then, you go first. 

Allen: You would. 

Daria: Damn right. How is it that you know a lot more about survival than the rest of us? 

Allen: Cut right to the chase don't you? I like that. Ok, I run with the Lawndale volunteer fire department and once a year they send us out for formal training on survival. In case we have to fight a forest fire somewhere and we get trapped. Of coarse the odds of that actually happening in Lawndale are about the same as the fashion club winning a chess match. 

Daria: (chuckles) I could always grow a Forrest for you and set it on fire. 

Allen: You'd set fire to an entire forest just for me? Aw, that's so sweet. 

Daria: Makes you want to vomit doesn't it? 

Allen: I'll plead the fifth on that one. 

Daria: Smart man. 

Allen: So I'm told. So how about you? Anything in your life make it all worth while? 

Daria: There's this guy I like but he's kind of oblivious. I mean it's like he knows I'm there, but not in the way I'd like. He's sweet and he listens. At times I almost feel like he understands me and I can open my heart to him and talk for hours, then he goes and falls asleep. 

Allen: Hmm, not the most promising prospect is he. 

Daria: Not really. Sometimes I don't know why I'm even waiting for him. 

Allen: This guy got a name? 

Daria: Trent. 

Allen: Nice name. It's unique 

Daria: I thought so. 

Allen: (leans over and gives her a peck on the cheek then gets comfortable in his seat and closes his eyes) Night. 

Daria: (remains awake for a few minutes then speaks) What does kookla mean? 

Allen: It's Greek, it means doll. (Daria thinks for a moment then a Mona Lisa smile appears on her face) 

Daria: Allen... am I to understand that you have developed a "thing" for me. 

Allen: (sleepily) Maybe 

Daria: (blushes) Want to talk about it for a while? (the sound of Allen Snoring lightly is heard) (frowns) I guess not. (She closes her eyes and goes to sleep) 

(Cut to Daria's house) 

(LNN (Lawndale News Network) is blaring on the tv. Helen is busy pacing between the kitchen and the living room. Jake has spent the Day looking through the photo album. Jane and Trent have been over the entire day hoping to hear some sort of news) 

Jake: (looking at a picture of Daria and Quinn's First Christmas) My little girls...So young 

Helen: (talking on her cell phone) Well isn't there SOMETHING more you can do? My daughters are out in the middle of nowhere, they could be injured or WORSE. (Begins to yell) I WANT YOU TO FIND MY CHILDREN. YES I KNOW....look I'm sorry, it's just that...Yes, thank you. (Hangs up) They're still searching. GOD, I wish I could go with them. At least I'd know that everything possible was being done. 

Trent: (comes into the living room) We miss them too Mrs. Morgendorffer. But I think we'd probably get in the way. (Places a hand on her shoulder) They'll find her. 

Helen: Thanks Trent. (Sits down on the couch and begins to cry) 

(Trent walks back over to Jane) 

Jane: I don't think your helping Trent. 

Trent: You noticed huh? 

Jane: It was just a LITTLE obvious. 

Trent; She keeps wishing she could go with the people who are doing all the searching. 

Jane; Yea well they'd never let her....come...(perks her head up as she get's an idea) Trent come with me. (Jane quickly heads for the door) 

Trent: (close on her heels) Where are we going? 

Jane: To see a friend. I'll explain on the way. (Trent and Jane get into Jane's car and speed off down the road) 

(Cut to the town of Glassboro about ten miles east of Lawndale) 

(Jane and Trent are seen knocking on the door of someone's house. The door opens to reveal a man about twenty years old in camouflage fatigues) 

Jane: Hey Bill, long time no see. 

Bill: Janie! Man, it's great to see you again. (Looks at Trent) Hey Trent. 

Trent: Hey. 

Bill: So what brings you guys out this way? 

Jane: I need to ask you a big favor. 

Bill: Okay what is it? 

Jane: First, PLEASE tell me that you've been assigned to join the search for that downed plane. 

Bill: (a look comes over his face) Come inside. (Jane and Trent move inside bills house. Another man also in camouflage fatigues is seen packing equipment into a duffel bag) 

Man: You were right bill, she did show up. 

Trent: (Looks at the man) Your face is familiar but I can't put a name to it. 

Man: I used to jam with you before I went into the reserves. 

Trent; (Thinks for a moment) SAM! 

Sam: That's the name don't wear it out. (They shake hands) 

Jane: Bill, you said you knew we'd show up? 

Bill: Your best friend was on that plane right? 

Jane: How did you know that? 

Bill: Trent told me after he first heard the news. He figured it was a matter of time before you tried to charge to the rescue. He's just as worried about her as you are. The problem is, I can't do what I think your going to ask. 

Jane: You're a mind reader now? 

Bill: It makes sense that you'd use everything at your disposal to help her. You forget How well I know you. 

Jane: Yea, yea. You can't do this one thing for me? How many favors have I done for you over the years. 

Bill: It's not about favors Jane, It's about protocol. Do you have any idea the world of hurt I'd be bringing down on myself if my superiors found out I took a couple of civilians up in my chopper without authorization? 

Sam: (walks over to Jane) Time in the stockade, possible court marshal, a few other things. 

Jane: Yea, but this is my best friend Dammit. How many people in the world do you find like her? 

Bill: I understand how you feel Jane but...(is cut off by Jane) 

Jane; How about I make it worth your while? 

Bill: For god's sake Janie your my friend. 

Jane: (punches him in the chest) Not THAT you moron. 

Trent: Hey Sam Can I talk to you for a second? 

Sam: Yea, Sure. (They both walk into the kitchen) 

Jane: Do you remember when you broke up with Gina for a week And you went up to look out point with this other girl. 

Bill: Yea, I remember. 

Jane: Do you also remember who got the photos back from upchuck after he spied on the two of you. 

Bill: Why do I not like where this is going? 

Jane: Because I still have those photo's. You and Gina are supposed to get married next year right? 

Bill: (deadpan) That's very low Jane. 

Jane: But effective. So I propose a deal, You sneak Trent and I onboard for the duration of the search and I fork over the pictures or destroy them in front of you. Your choice. 

Bill: Even if I agreed Jane we would still get caught by security before we got off the ground. 

Jane: Can't you rig it somehow, fake ID or something? 

Bill: No can do Jane. 

(Sam comes out of the kitchen with Trent) 

Sam: Hey Bill, I need to talk to you for a second. 

Bill: Yea, sure. (Walks over to Bill and Trent) 

Sam: I've been talking to Trent here and I think there's a way to pull this off without getting into trouble. 

Bill: Well THIS I've got to hear. 

Sam: Here's the idea, we take off from the base, then land again somewhere out of sight claiming that a piece of equipment wasn't secured properly and fell out the side hatch and that we've got to pick it up. While we're on the ground we pick up Jane and give her a flight suit. 

Bill: I think you've forgotten one fact. When we get back to base they're going to know that we've got someone extra on board. 

Sam: Look it's a matter of time before the plane is found. When it is, everybody is going to be busy with either a rescue operation or a salvage operation. Any way you slice it everyone will be to busy to notice. Just make sure she has some sort of ID so she can get off base. 

Bill: Your forgetting Trent in that equation. 

Trent; I'm not going. 

Bill: Excuse me? I thought you were as bent out of shape about this as Jane is. 

Trent: I am, But I think Jane would at least be some help to you. She knows some of the equipment you'll be using. I'd just be extra baggage. Besides, it would be easier to sneak just one person in than two. 

Bill: Uh huh, And your going to be content to just sit here at home wringing your hands right? 

Trent: No, But I don't have much choice in the matter. I'll have to hang out at the Morgendorffers and look through photo albums with Mr. Morgendorffer or something while I wait for news. 

Bill: Damn, I'm not sure who would be in the greater hell. You or Daria. 

Trent: (Laughs/coughs) I know what you mean. 

Bill: (thinks for several minutes then scratches his face) (turns to Jane) Janie! 

Jane: (turns to face him)Huh..yea. 

Bill: It's a go. Sam will fill you in on the plan. I have to make a phone call to get you an ID. (Walks into the kitchen and picks up the phone) 

(Cut to a road next to an open field outside of Lawndale the next day) 

(Jane and Trent are sitting on the hood of his car waiting for Bill and Sam) 

Jane: God, I wish they'd get here already. Daria may not be able to wait much longer. 

Trent: They're probably on their way. The military always takes it's time on procedure and stuff. 

Jane: That's not very comforting Trent. 

Trent: (looks up as the sound of a heavy chopper is heard) Never fear, the troops are here. 

Jane: (as a CH-53 lowboy comes over the tree's and lands in the field) There they are, it's about time. Jane and Trent run to the chopper and Trent attempts to helps Jane onboard.) 

Sam: Come on! We can't stay on the ground for long or they're going to know something's up. (Grabs Jane and pulls her in and the chopper lifts off leaving Trent in a dust storm caused by the prop wash) 

Jane: Geez, You almost pulled my arm off. 

Sam: I told you we had to move. You weren't moving fast enough. 

Jane: I'll have to remember that next time. 

Sam: (Tosses her a flight suit) Here put this on. 

Jane: Is there a place I can change? 

Sam: (points with his thumb) Back of the chopper. 

Jane: (looks toward the back to see only a few stretchers that are secured to the side of the aircraft) You guys don't believe in vanity do you? 

Sam: (looking out the window) Not really why? Are You bashful? 

Jane: Not any more I guess. (She heads to the back and proceeds to get changed) 

(Cut to the pilot) 

Tower: Yankee one; Star base...Yankee one; Star base, say your position, over. 

Bill: Star base; Yankee one, I'm at zero three zero about twenty miles out. 

Tower: Copy Yankee one, we lost you on radar for a few minutes. What happened 

Bill: Apparently a piece of equipment wasn't secured properly and it slid out the side hatch at my last turn point. 

Tower: What was it and was it damaged. 

Bill: (covers his mic and turns his head to face Sam) Dammit I knew there was something we forgot to discuss. (turns to face forward again and uncovers his mic) Um..it was...my lunch and yes it was damaged. 

Tower: You landed to retrieve your lunch? 

Bill: Affirmative. 

Tower: Intense laughter. 

Bill: (scowls) Proceeding on coarse. Ascending to angels seven mark five 

Tower: Copy that, we'll talk later. 

Jane: (Comes up front) What was all of that about? 

Bill: That was the tower. They wanted to know why we landed. 

Jane: And you told them what? 

Bill: That my lunch box fell out the side door. 

Jane: Oh boy. So then what happened? 

Bill: They laughed up a storm. 

Jane: So does that mean they believed you? 

Bill: No, That means that the controller is going to keep his mouth shut until I either give him an explanation or I make it worth his while not to turn us in. Either way it's going to cost me. 

Jane: (cringes) Sorry. 

Bill: No use worrying about it now. (Looks over at the empty copilots seat) You still know how to operate FLIR? 

Jane: Flight school wasn't that long ago. I don't see why not. 

Bill: Strap in then, You can take some of the load off of us. (Jane gets into the copilots seat and straps in) 

(Cut to three hours later) 

Bill: We're at our next turn point, coming right to one seven zero. Tanker kilo bravo is waiting on station at bearing two one zero about twenty five miles out. We're going to need him soon. 

Jane: (sits back and rubs her eyes) Staring into this scope is giving me a headache. I can't believe how much high level fog there is. 

Bill: NOAA says it's been stormy up here all week. I'm surprised the weather is actually breaking. 

Jane: I just hope she's all right. She's the only friend I've got. (Tear begins to run down her cheek) 

Bill: (places a hand on her shoulder) I'm sure she's okay. 

(Cut to the plane) 

(Everyone is still asleep. Quinn and Wind are snuggled up against each other and Daria has actually relinquished one of her blankets to him and she is sleeping with her head against his shoulder.) 

(Wind tosses in his sleep and accidentally grazes Quinn's broken leg) 

Quinn: (wakes up) OWW! God that hurts. Watch where your moving Wind. (Shoves him out of the chair onto the floor) 

(Everybody wakes up at this point) 

Wind: Huh..what? 

Daria: (wakes up and pulls her head up off Allen's shoulder) Quinn, what are you yelling about? 

Quinn: Wind moved my bad leg. 

Daria: I thought you'd be used to having your legs touched by now. 

Allen: (wakes up) Hey, what's with all the noise. Some of the other castaways in this plane are trying to sleep. (Looks at Daria) Right professor. 

Daria: Sounds about right Gilligan 

Allen: (Looks out the window then rubs his face) Well, at least the weather is clearing. 

Quinn: Well you had to get up sooner or lat....(wind quickly places his hand over Quinn's mouth) 

Daria: Now I've been wanting to do that for years. 

Wind: Shush! Do you hear that? 

Allen: (Listens for a moment) Chopper!! (he and Wind jump up to get the flare gun and the door) 

Daria: Guys wait. (She begins to get up but remembers that her cloths are still drying on the seat in front of her.) Ah hell. (She grabs them and begins to put them on) This will have to be dry enough. (Quinn looks over at her sister still in her underwear and smirks) (Daria glares) Quinn if you tell anybody about this I swear to god... 

Quinn: I know, I know. You'll make my life a living hell or something. Just go and help them get us out of here already. (Yells after Daria) And shut that door! It's freaking freezing in here. 

(Daria finishes getting dressed and runs outside to meet up with the other guys) 

Allen; (outside) The fog still extends up a good ways. 

Wind: How do we know they'll see the flare this time? 

Daria: Is there a way to get it to go up higher? 

Allen: (looks around) If I can get on top of the tail of the plane maybe. (He runs back into the plane, up through the cockpit, climbs out the cockpit window and proceeds to climb onto the roof of the plane. Once he reaches the tail Allen climbs as far up it as he can and fires the flare gun. The flare ascends upward into the fog and loses sight of it.) 

Wind: I hope they see it this time. We're about out of food. 

(Cut to Jane) 

Bill: Sam we're at bingo fuel. We've got to turn back for the tanker. 

Jane: What? If we turn around we may not be able to get back to this exact spot. How can we cover all available ground if we leave holes in our search area? Stay a little longer. 

Bill: Negative, fuel status says we turn around now. 

Jane: Fuel Status? You have a reserve don't you. 

Bill: Yes Jane I've got a ten minute reserve, but I Can't invade that except in time of war. 

Jane: (yells) War shmar, My friend is down there somewhere and she needs our help. If you've got ten minutes worth of fuel then I say we stay ten more minutes. 

Bill: Listen, I don't have time to argue with you. If we run out of fuel then we end up in the same boat as them and that won't do anybody a damn bit of good. (Beat) We'll come back to this spot as soon as we refuel. (He begins to turn the chopper) 

Sam: (looking out the side hatch with binoculars watches as a small red flare ascends briefly above the fog and then disappears beneath it again) YO!!! Yo, I've got a signal flare at one seven zero about two miles. 

Bill: Yea, I saw it. It looks like You've bought yourself those ten minutes Jane. (Gets on the mic) search command; Yankee one, Search command; Yankee one, how copy over. 

Command: We've got you, over. 

Bill: Command, I've got a signal flare at one seven zero about one hundred twenty five miles from base. I think we've found them. 

Command: Copy that, Hold your position. We're rerouting all available air units to your location. 

Bill: Negative, I'm bingo fuel, I've got to head for kilo Bravo. 

Command: Copy that, Drop a signal beacon to mark your position and head to your tanker. 

Bill: That's a roger. Yankee one out. (Yells to Sam) We've got to drop a signal beacon. Get ready to line us up! 

Sam: Stand by! (Arms the signal beacon and gets on the comm) Pilot, beacon is armed, drop on my command. (Waits until they are just over the area where the flare was spotted) Drop Now...Now...Now. 

(A small object that looks like a sidewinder missile but half the size drops from the left pylon and descends by parachute into the fog) 

Bill: Beacons away! (Turns the aircraft around and heads for the tanker) 

(Cut to Daria) 

(The group watches from inside the plane as the beacon descends to the ground and extends an antenna and begins flashing a strobe light) 

Wind: What the hell is that? 

Allen: It's a sign that somebody saw us. (Looks up and extends his arms) Thank you god! 

Daria: Great, we ask for a rescue by humans and god sends us a strobe light. Now I feel privileged. 

Quinn: What's happening? 

Wind: We're getting the hell out of here. 

Quinn: Yes! I seriously need to get my hair done, and my nails are atrocious. I wonder If I'll be able to get one of those cool colored casts because those plain white ones are SO over... 

Daria: She's back, she's bad, she's shallow as ever, and she's my sister. Lucky me. 

Wind: Yea, But she's not as bad as before. That's a start at least. 

Daria: That remains to be seen. 

(Wind just shrugs) 

(Cut to Jane) 

(The chopper left the tanker about fifteen minutes ago and is now returning to the crash site) 

Bill: How's that signal Sam? 

Sam: Strong, Hold your position here. 

Bill: Jane what have you got on the FLIR? 

Jane: I've got four minor heat signatures but it's to hard to tell if it's them. Where is everybody else? I though they were en route. 

Bill: I don't know Jane but this is our best shot so let's do this. Sam get hooked up. Jane is going to lower you down to the surface. 

Jane: Why don't I go down, Sam knows more about working that winch than I do. 

Bill: (sternly) Yea, but Sam is much more experienced with search and rescue than you are. Therefore he goes and you stay. 

(Jane heads to the back of the chopper where Sam is rigging his harness. ) 

Sam: Bill, Can you get any lower? The prop wash might clear a little bit of this fog. 

Bill: Negative, I can't tell the exact contour of the terrain. For all we know the mountain slope may not be that far below us. 

Sam: Damn! All right Jane, ready? 

Jane: Raring! 

Sam: Okay, I should be in radio contact but just to be on the safe side, when I yank the cord three times pull me back up. 

Jane: Gotcha' (Sam steps out the window and Jane lowers him into the fog) Bill, How much cable have we got here? 

Bill: About four hundred feet. It should be enough. 

Jane: Yea well, here's hoping. 

(Cut to Sam as he's being lowered through the fog) 

Sam:(on his comm) Keep it coming there's no sign of the groung yet. (All of a sudden his feet touch ground and he falls on his ass) OOF! Okay that's enough, I'm there. 

Jane: (on the comm) Can you see the plane? 

Sam: Are you kidding. Visibility is about fifteen feet. (Pulls out a radio tracking device) Signal is strong though. I must be almost on top of it.(Unhooks his harness and starts walking) ( A few minutes pass) I found the beacon! 

Jane: (over the comm) Terrific Sam, But we want the plane. 

Sam: Yea, Yea, Don't get your taffeta in a bunch. 

Jane: Bite me Sam. 

Sam: Don't tempt me, We both know you're a sexy woman. 

Bill: (Additional aircraft traffic can be heard over the comm) Hey can you guys continue this conversation later. I've got three coast guard choppers closing in to assist. ETA about three minutes. 

Sam: Yea, I think we can....Son of a bitch, There it is. 

Jane: (exited) How many survivors? 

Sam: Can you wait until I can get inside first? (Walks over to the plane) Damn, The wings are gone. (Walks up to the door which opens in his face knocking him to the ground) 

Daria: (sticks her head out) It's about time you people got here. 

(Cut to Jane) 

(About fifteen minutes pass) Jane: Hey Sam, Are you still down there? Talk to me man. 

Sam: (radio crackles) Okay people listen up. Here's the casualty list. 

Jane: (Face pales) Oh god no... 

Sam: Three dead, One injured. Remaining survivors seem to have mild hypothermia. Recommend immediate med-evac. 

Jane: Who...who survived. 

Sam: I've got somebody who wants to talk to you Jane. (Jane picks her head up) 

Daria: (comes on the comm) Hey Jane, GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! 

Jane: (tear rolls down her cheek) HELL YEA!! 

(Voice comes over the comm) 

Voice: Yankee one, this is coast guard alpha foxtrot on guard. Sir, we have orders to assist you with search and rescue operations . 

Bill: Copy alpha foxtrot. We have multiple dead, and four with mild medical complications. Immediate extraction is necessary. 

Alpha foxtrot: Roger, We have medical personnel on board and are sending them down. 

(Jane and Bill watch as the coast guard chopper sends down several men on a cable) 

(Thirty minutes later) 

Sam: Bill, We have three civilians, stable and ready to bring up. 

Bill: Will do. Jane, get on the winch and bring up the first two. 

Jane: It's about time.(begins to reel in the winch)( After about two minutes Daria and Allen appear at the side hatch) 

Daria: Yea, I'd like to confirm two reservations for a rescue and a ride home. 

Jane: What the hell does this look like? Days INN? 

Daria: No, At least THEY have food ready when you check in. 

Jane: (looks down at the fog swirling below) I COULD just send you back down you know. 

Allen: I think not! It's cold as hell down there. 

Jane: (points to Allen) Who's this guy? 

Daria: My alter ego. Can we come in now? 

Jane: (shrugs) Welcome aboard Lane air. We hope your flight is better than your last. (She pulls the two of them inside and sends the harness back down) Who else is down there? 

Daria: Quinn, and Wind. No, not your brother. 

Jane: The thought never crossed my mind. Ms. Li? (Daria shakes her head no) Oh, God... 

(Wind is brought up next and then Quinn is brought up in a basket.) 

Bill: Alpha foxtrot: Yankee one, remaining survivors are on board. 

Alpha foxtrot: Copy that, Your clear to head for home. We'll remain on station until the FAA and the rest of the salvage crew gets here. Bill: I hear that one loud and clear. We are out of here. (The chopper then breaks hover and heads for Tanker Kilo Bravo) 

(Cut to Vermont memorial hospital) 

(The four of them are sitting in the emergency room. Quinn's leg has since been set and placed in a full leg cast and all have been given treatment for mild hypothermia and slight dehydration.) 

Quinn: Yuk! This hospital food is gross! 

Wind: It's better than living on candy bars and peanuts for a few days. (Continues to eat a VERY mediocre hoagie) 

Jane: (Walks into the room) I called your parents for you Daria. 

Daria: Thanks Jane, How did they react? 

Jane: Well, Your mom started to cry on the phone so I can only assume that they're happy your okay. 

Daria: So they're on there way up then? 

Jane: Your dad is probably doing warp nine and screaming for the other motorists to get out of his way as we speak. 

Daria: I never actually thought I would be glad to hear that. 

Jane: I never thought you'd be glad to hear that either. (Turns to walk out of the room) I'm going to go get some real food. Later. 

Daria: Jane? 

Jane: ( turns to face Daria) Yea? 

Daria: Thanks for coming after me. 

Jane: What are partners in crime for? (Turns and leaves) 

(Out in the hall Bill and Sam are standing there listening to their conversation until Jane comes ut and walks past them) 

Bill: Jane? 

(Jane stops for a moment and then draws several photos from her pocket and hands them to Bill) 

Jane: Thanks Bill, I owe you. 

Bill: (looks at the photo's for a minute and chuckles) Want to hear something funny Jane? Gina already knew about these photo's. She beat the shit out of upchuck until he gave her the negatives. 

Jane: Then why did you... 

Bill: You've been my friend for years Jane. That's not something you just dismiss. 

Jane: I still owe you Bill. (Walks past them) I'm going to call Trent. 

(Cut back to Daria) 

(Wind is busy talking to Quinn) 

Allen: (Walks up to Daria and sits on the edge of her bed) Hey Daria. 

Allen; Hey Allen, What's on your mind? 

Allen: I was thinking about our conversation on the plane and... 

Daria: (Eye's widen)Yes? 

Allen: (pulls a piece of paper with a phone number out of his pocket) If you ever get tired of waiting for Trent, Give me a call. I'll be around. 

(Daria smiles as he walks back to his bed) 

(Cut to the following Friday ) (Everyone has returned to Lawndale and many of the people have gathered at the school for a public memorial for Ms. Li. Despite all of Ms. Li's mandatory voluntary activities many people actually have no problem finding nice things to say about her. Jane, Daria, ,Wind. Allen, Quinn, and Trent are all sitting at the back of the room listening to the entire service) 

Daria: I never actually thought I'd miss her. 

Jane: I never thought people would find it so easy to say something nice about her. 

Allen: (looks at Daria) Hey, In a crisis, Anything's possible. 

Jane:( looks at the two of them) You guys have something you want to tell me? 

Allen: (smirks) Not a thing. 

Jane: Uh huh... (Amazing Grace begins to play in the background as the service is concluded) (Quinn starts bawling her eye's out) 

Daria: Well, things are ALMOST back to normal. 

Jane: Yea, almost. 

Roll ending credits: (Amazing Grace played on the bagpipes is heard in the background) 

Anyone with comments or suggestions may send them to wildgoose81@hotmail.com 


End file.
